Detrás de ti!
by kino-san
Summary: ItaNeji, SasuNaru...tan sólo una mirada bastó para que el hyuuga perdiera la cordura por Itachi...desvinculandose de su pasado por él....Además Sasuke comienza a recordar lo que siente por el rubio planteandose si debe seguir con Orochimaru...Entrad y dej
1. Chapter 1

FIC YAOI **DETRÁS DE TI**

Capítulo 1

Sombría la noche amparo de aquellos que como yo aguardan en la oscuridad a su presa…

Mis manos antaño las de un genio ahora son las de un asesino buscado por anbus de todos los países.

Jamás pensé que llegaría a esto…y menos de la forma en que lo he hecho…todo es tan confuso…todo lo que regía mi vida se derrumbó…todo dejó de tener sentido para mi… ¿cómo pudo una simple mirada adentrarme en tal oscuridad? Esos ojos…me robaron el alma, anidando en mi corazón impidiéndome sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón…

Miro a mis manos…son aquellas que tantas vidas han arrebatado… el silencio invade el lugar… mi larga melena azabache se mueve al compás del viento que al rozar las hojas recrea una música triste y melancólica que me hace viajar a recuerdos de un pasado que para mi es muy lejano…dos años han pasado ya…todo comenzó aquel día…

………………………………

FLASHBACK

Participaba en una misión con mi equipo…habíamos sido enviados en una misión de rescate del kazekage de la aldea, Sabaku no Gaara, capturado por la organización Akatsuki para extraer el bijuu depositado en su interior, Shukaku.

Partimos de la aldea en cuanto recibimos el aviso de nuestro superior…viajamos rápido pues debíamos alcanzar el otro equipo de la aldea…que había salido unos días antes…

Al final llegamos a Sunagakure (espero haberlo escrito bien…) donde encontramos al otro equipo…con el que rápidamente partimos a realizar nuestra misión…

De camino a la guarida de la organización nos encontramos con dos miembros de ellos...con los que tuvimos que luchar ya que nos impedían el paso…hasta ese momento tan sólo había visto a Hoshikage Kisame…un hombre bastante extraño ya que su aspecto era el de un hombre-pez…y que llevaba siempre consigo una espada que absorbía el chakra del oponente…

Fue una batalla difícil…su nivel era muy elevado…muy superior al mio…hacía honor al rango con el que había sido calificado en el libro bingo…

Pero fue…después cuando…ví a la persona más maravillosa del mundo…la rencarnación del placer, la belleza y el deseo en un mismo cuerpo…

Nadie más se dio cuenta…pero yo sí…entre los matorrales que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor se escondía él…

Yo le descubrí al caer encerrado en una trampa del hombre-pez…cayendo al lado de este misterioso hombre que se escondía…

De entre las ramas aparecieron unos ojos….eran los ojos del mismisimo diablo…al principio el miedo le invadió por completo…dificultando su respiración…pero pronto le abandonó para sentir un fuerte nudo en el estómago…aquellos ojos rojo fuego…eran aterradoras pero irresistibles a la vez…parecían dotados de un poder hipnótico…no podía dejar de mirarlos…entonces descubrió la cara de su dueño…

La pálida piel resaltaba intensamente el color de esos maravillosos ojos…una nariz perfecta en una cara perfecta…y que decir de sus labios…tan carnosos…tan…tan…diabólicamente apetecibles…

El deseo se apoderó de mí….deseaba rozarle…besar aquellos labios…enredarme en su negra melena…descubrir el sabor de aquel ángel oscuro…pertenecer a aquel dios caído del cielo…quiso morir en sus brazos…

Pero fue en el momento en que ambas miradas se cruzaron cuando supe que todo iba a cambiar…que ya no sería el mismo…que mi corazón ahora pertenecía a aquel hombre…era sorprendente…pues jamás me había sentido atraído por ningún hombre…pero él….él me había robado la cordura…y el alma…

Aquel dios de marfil se había apoderado de mi… cambiando mi vida por completo…desee que el tiempo se detuviese…desee estar el resto de la eternidad contemplando aquella imagen…pero toda esperanza fue en vano…así como había aparecido lentamente de entre los arbustos desapareció entre ellos…dejándome angustiado…tembloroso… ¿enamorado? Esa era la palabra…me había enamorado de aquel hombre…¡me había enamorado de Uchiha Itachi!

Los siguientes días a ese encuentro fueron una auténtica tortura…en mi pecho había un nudo que me impedía respirar…me estaba matando…aquellos ojos se me aparecían en sueños…me escapaba por las noches adentrandome en los más profundo del bosque buscando sus ojos…lo buscaba sin cesar…pero nunca lo encontraba…siempre soledad…nada a mi alrededor, ni rastro de él…estaba toda la noche buscándole pero jamás le encontraba…

Mi desesperación crecía a cada minuto que pasaba sin volver a mirar esos ojos…la angustia me estaba matando por dentro…intentaba olvidarle…pero no podía…esos ojos aparecían una y otra vez en mi mente recordándome lo que sentía haciendo latir mi corazón a un ritmo descontrolado…necesitaba verle y decirle que haría cualquier cosa por él…necesitaba estar con él…no me importaba el que no hubiera contacto…tan sólo necesitaba sus ojos para acallar mis pensamientos…

Unas horas antes de que todo el mundo se levantara yo volvía al campamento e intentaba conciliar el sueño…pero no podía porque las pesadillas me atormentaban…sino encontraba pronto a Itachi terminaría muriendo…o quizás loco…aunque esto último creo que ya lo estaba…

La misión concluyó y yo volvía a mi casa…allí descubrí una terrible noticia…mi tio y mi prima habían muerto en batalla…

Él y sus dos hijas habían salido en una misión hacia el pais de la Roca…debían capturar a uno de los shinobi gatana (gomen si cometo fallos) que recientemente había entrado en la aldea y robado unos documentos muy valiosos para esta…

Así que partieron en su búsqueda…pero resultó ser una trampa pues lo único que querían era obtener la técnica de línea sucesoria de mi clan….(creo que ya se sabe quien es….ya he dado muchas pistas……) habían adoptado la forma de este shinobi que previamente habían matado y les habían preparado una encerrona al llegar a la aldea de la Roca… allí murieron dos de ellos el padre y la más pequeña…y tan sólo sobrevivió la hija mayor…que perdió un ojo y sufrió graves heridas por todo su cuerpo…

Cuando llegué y la vi apenas era su sombra….estaba demacrada y cubierta de vendas manchadas de sangre….me acerqué con sumo cuidado pues parecía tan frágil, pensaba que con un simple roce se rompería como un cristal…me senté a su lado…y le cogí la mano…

En ese momento se despertó…su mirada me rompió el corazón…las lagrimas brotaban de su único ojo…limpiaban su rostro de cualquier impureza…era tan hermosa a la luz de la luna…me daba pena el ver como se consumía ante mi…algo había ocurrido y la estaba matando…

Con un hilo de voz me llamó…yo me acerqué a ella y le besé en la frente…ella se acercó a mi oido y me contó aquello que le oprimía el corazón…

Cuando hubo terminado me separé de ella…¿por qué me pedía eso? Yo no podía….pero entonces…aquellos ojos….volvieron a mi mente…y pensé que tal vez así podría estar con él…ya que buscándole no había podido…

La miré a los ojos y asentí ella esbozó una leve sonrisa…

-¡¡¡Neji-kun…!-

Yo la miré y alcé mi mano…este sería el golpe definitivo para ella pero el primer paso para poder acercarme más a la persona que tanto amaba…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ella cerró su único ojo…esperando el final…yo besé la mano que agarraba y también su frente…era un gran regalo el que ella le ofrecía y no quería ser un desagradecido…comprendía los motivos que le habían llevado a esa situación…aunque también me sentí feliz porque podría alcanzar mi sueño…aunque también me sentía rastrero porque me alegraba de que ella hubiera perdido a su hermana y a su padre…

Concentré el chakra en mi mano…juntando los dedos indice y corazón…preparándolos para el golpe final…confiaba en que de esta forma se aliviara su dolor…

-Juuken- pronuncié en un susurro…y de un certero golpe en el corazón corté el flujo de sangre de todo su cuerpo…

La abracé para que no abandonara este mundo sola…con el paso del tiempo había sabido apreciarla…convirtiéndose en mi mejor amiga y confidente…a ella le reflejaba mis dudas y temores…

Sufría espasmos por la falta de sangre en cada cm de su cuerpo…fue angustioso ver como lentamente iba perdiendo la vida…como esta se desvanecía al igual que una flor al principio del otoño…su mirada cristalina…ahora se tornaba opaca…su cálida piel se antojaba fría…la luz inmaculada que solía irradiar…se transformaba en oscuridad cubriendo todo lo de su alrededor…

Y se marchó silenciosamente de este mundo…de la misma manera que había pasado todos estos años…convirtiéndose en parte de mis recuerdos…y quizás de alguna que otra persona más…nadie más la recordaría…había sido invisible mientras estaba viva…¿qué diferencia habría ahora que estaba muerta? Nadie había sido capaz de entender los esfuerzos de la pequeña morena por superarse a si misma por convertirse en alguien fuerte…por demostrar a los demás que podría ser una kunoichi respetable…no aspiraba a más…no quería ser un genio pues ella era de naturaleza sencilla…tan sólo pedía comprensión, apoyo y un cariño que jamás recibió por parte de su familia…

La sangre que se había estancado en sus venas cuando paré su corazón ahora se derramaba por todo el futón…también por mi ropa….sentía ese templado líquido mojando mi yukata…calando después por él y yendo a parar a mi piel…sentía como esta viajaba libre por mis piernas…derramandose por los lados…

Largo rato estuve con Hinata entre mis brazos…cuando hube derramado todas las lágrimas que mi frío corazón dejó brotar me levanté dispuesto a afrontar mi nuevo destino…el de un renegado…así que deposité su cuerpo en el rojo futon y salí de la habitación…

Los guardias que custodiaban la habitación de Hinata al verme así me preguntaron sobre su estado…yo les respondí que la había matado…la cara de sorpresa y temor que apareció en sus caras no tardó mucho en llegar…se colocaron en posición defensiva y esperaron cualquier ataque mio…pero yo no estaba pendiente de ellos…mi cabeza viajaba a otro lugar…intentaba adivinar el lugar en el que el fuego demoniaco se encontraba…mi única obsesión ahora era buscarle…así que caminé hacia donde estaban ellos sin inmutarme…como si no hubiese presencia alguna a mi alrededor…

Pero como había supuesto ellos no me iban a dejar abandonar el lugar tan fácilmente…así que se posicionaron delante mia cortandome el paso…mi cabeza seguía aún ausente pero mi cuerpo se movía por si solo…y con una rapidez asombrosa…mis manos se deslizaron entre las suyas alcanzando de lleno sus corazones y tal y como había hecho con mi prima…corté el flujo de sangre…provocando que una bocanada del líquido rojo viniera a sus bocas…y les hiciese precipitarse al suelo…donde sabían que les esperaba el fin…

Antes de morir gritaron en busca de alguien que pudiese ayudarles…resignandose a morir…pero desafortunadamente ya nada se podía hacer…había sesgado sus vidas lentamente…tan sólo quedaba esperar…y aquellos que posteriormente llegaron corrieron su misma suerte…

Ya no oía los lamentos de aquellos que suplicaban por sus vidas…tan sólo el rumor del viento en el que buscaba respuestas para mis innumerables preguntas…pero un golpe me bajó a la realidad…no era un dios tan sólo humano seducido por el demonio…y que había sucumbido a sus artimañas…

-¿Qué has hecho?- me preguntó alguien mientras yo volaba por los aires y notaba un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza…incluso notando como algún que otro hilo de sangre bajaba por mi espalda…

Esa voz….no podía ser otra que de la estúpida mocosa peliteñida…jamás me había caído bien…era tan falsa…mostrandose superior ante todos siempre….pero siendo en realidad una estúpida niña llorica incapaz de hacer nada por si misma…ella que siempre se había burlado tanto de su prima….la odiaba…y encima ahora venía a pedirme explicaciones de lo que había hecho…NO…la ira se apoderaba de mi… ¿acaso sabía el dolor que Hinata había soportado al ver morir a su padre y a su hermana?

Acaso sabía ella el sentimiento de culpabilidad tan grande que había tenido…la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por ellos…el dolor de saber que había sido rechazada por la persona a la que siempre había admirado y querido…y aunque ella no me lo hubiera dicho…sabía que también me había perdido…vi mi reflejo en su ojo…ella me vio perdido en otro lugar…desorientado…pero seguro de algo…y supe que cuando le sonreí vio mi alegría de poder cumplir algo que anhelaba…

Lo había perdido todo en tan poco tiempo…había intentado luchar pero no pudo…ahora me tocaba luchar a mi por lo que quería…no dejaría que todas las muertes que acababa causar fueran en vano…

Me levanté del suelo...si definitivamente era ella…la rabia me estaba consumiendo…era algo inusual en mi…yo era una persona muy tranquila y normalmente no me enfadaba…pero esa vez…no podía reprimir mis ganas de acabar con aquella cucaracha salida de quien sabe que vertedero…

Me lancé contra ella y ella contra mi…chocando los dos kunais que habíamos cogido en nuestra carrera…tenía una fuerza monstruosa así que fui desplazado por aquel proyecto de chica…

Sonrió creyendo que sería fácil vencerme…lo que no sabía es que cuando me desplazó levantó polvo y el humo que este provocó no le permitió ver como mi mano apuntó a su brazo…y una descarga de chakra fue suficiente para dejarlo inutilizado…

Cuando se dio cuenta ya no mostraba esa sonrisa de superior…

Aquella estúpida engreída era muy fuerte de eso no cabía duda pero era demasiado previsible así que con un par de golpes más la inutilizé por completo…

Y como no ya estaba llorando otra vez…suplicando que no la matase que aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer…que tenia que conquistar a su Sasuke-kuuuunnn

-No sabes el favor que te voy a hacer Sasuke- dije en voz alta…

No quería que su muerte fuera rápida…quería que fuera lenta y dolorosa…que todo el dolor que otras personas habían sufrido por su culpa lo recibiese ella en aquel mismo momento…

Así que hice cortes por todo su cuerpo…le corté aquel asqueroso pelo…y desfiguré toda su cara…ahora era un monstruo…ahora sufriría el rechazo que ella había inflingido…y para que no pudiese atentar contra la vida de nadie…neutralizé sus puntos de chakra siendo imposible para cualquier persona volver a abrirlos…

Las gotas de sudor bajaban por mi frente y mi pecho perlando mi cuerpo de un liquido cristalino…haciendo que las gotas brillasen con la luz de la luna…

Había accedido a la entrada del infierno…pero aún no era suficiente…debía llegar a lo más profundo de este para encontrarme con mi demonio…

Grité su nombre al viento y este me devolvió como respuesta aquellos ojos…

De pie a unos cuantos metros de mi se encontraba el señor de la oscuridad en persona…el mismisimo Uchiha Itachi… el poseedor de aquellos endiablados ojos que habían robado mi alma…

Esbocé una sonrisa al contemplar aquella altiva figura…mi sueño se había cumplido…había podido volver a ver al ángel oscuro…ahora le seguiría donde fuera que fuese…como un sumiso sirviente…siempre detrás de aquella fuerte espalda…siempre detrás de ti…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

………………………..

-Neji- esa voz…era una droga…tan sensual y estremecedora…cada vez que la oía mi cuerpo temblaba dejando mi mente en blanco y mi corazón latiendo a un ritmo descontrolado…

-S-Si- mi voz era entrecortada…como Hinata…ahora comprendía lo que le pasaba cuando se encontraba al pequeño zorrito…

-Es la hora de capturar a Kyuubi…-le miré a los ojos…estos brillaban…realzando el negro azabache de estos…todo ello realzado por las sombras danzantes de su pelo proyectadas por la luna…dandole un aspecto aún más siniestro y tenebroso pero a la misma vez sexy y provocador…

Ante esta información tan sólo pude darle la espalda y asentir con la cabeza…volvía a casa…pero esta vez…no sería aclamado a mi regreso…

-¡Vamos!- acerté a decir a mi compañero….el buen chico Tobi…esta sería una misión conjunta entre nuestro equipo y el de Itachi…


End file.
